


sleeping, waking, walking.

by hajung



Category: Jamie - Fandom, The Haunting of Bly Manor, bly manor jamie, damie, dani clayton - Fandom, jamie dani, the Haunting
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajung/pseuds/hajung
Relationships: damie - Relationship, dani jamie
Kudos: 23





	sleeping, waking, walking.

_sleeping. waking. walking. sleeping. waking. walking. sleeping. waking. walking._

jamie was aware this was going to happen anytime soon.

she just didn’t know what soon meant.

she wished dani and her would get more years. more than now.

another night of (not) _sleeping_. ‘this is a torture’ jamie thought, making herself tenth coffee in the past two days. thoughts kept popping to her mind, dani loved her, she loved dani. she knew dani would be gone eventually. she still didn’t understood, why dani didn’t say goodbye.

just kidding. of course, she knew. subconsciously. she knew herself. she knew if dani did say “goodbye”, jamie would try to stop her and take the curse on her. dani knew that too. that’s why it was right to do.

leave.

and never let any person in that lake. never again.

would drive day by day to the lake, the goddamn lake, for several hours, just to talk to her love. it wasn’t really a talk, it was rather a monologue, since there was nobody replying back to her. at night. night was the best place to do it. since she couldn’t sleep.

_waking_ in the bed alone.

if jamie did get even a few hours of sleep, after opening her eyes, she wished she never did.

giving up was not in jamie’s nature. waking means staying up. she had to somehow use that, right? instead of running the florist (which only reminded her of dani), she yelled, she cried, she was hurt. every day.

_walking_.

walking all days.

walking alone.

wondering.

looking for signs in the water.

nothing was good anymore. jamie knew it was right.

but was it?

was it worth it?


End file.
